


Teash her ALL the quadrans

by Eiprej



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose asks about Kismesistude and trying something new, and she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teash her ALL the quadrans

**Author's Note:**

> I have no doubts that someone's probably already done something like this before, but... I just really wanted to write something for these two. If it isn't obvious, this is based off of Rose's initial drunk confession to Kanaya near the stairs.  
> 'ROSE: I want you... to,  
> ROSE: Teash me ALL the quadrans.'

Rose learns to love _everything_ that Kanaya offers her.

Learning how to handle all the quadrants include a lot of things, after all. She loves it when Kanaya murmurs soft things into her ear, trailing green kisses down her neck. Of course, that's probably the easiest thing to love. It's a sense of normalcy, a reminder of earth values except in a very different society called a very different thing. Back on the green planet that's how lovers are supposed to be, anyways. Gentle, affectionate. _Tender._ Kanaya has no problem showing that, and Rose has no problem with recieving it. Until one day, when Rose tells Kanaya that she already thinks she knows everything about matesprits and that this isn't what she needs to be teaching her.

She's a little hesitant, a little scared, but with the smug, teasing smirk on her black lips Kanaya was none the wiser.

"I..." She remembers the short haired troll speaking in response, green eyes wide and clammy fingers running across her cheek. The blond is practically ready for it, so she says nothing and lets the thought process into Kanaya's mind, blending in with sweet thoughts. Rose has to mumble something into her ear to probe for a reaction, her words prompting the eloquent troll to squeeze her tighter, fingers pressing into soft, reddened flesh.

"I never believed you'd be a slouch at Kismesistude, Kanaya."

That is precisely when Rose learns to love the way Kanaya's hands grip tight enough to bruise and the nips at her neck become anything _but_ nips. It takes a while for her cries to tone down to moans and Kanaya doesn't even slow down - no elaborate, long apologies that she'd known the troll for - to give Rose enough time to think about the bruising hands and sure scars that she'd have to hide later on. It's a flurry of passion, of something Rose hasn't ever _felt_ before - although, she supposes, this must be an inkling of what sadomasochim is like - and she doesn't quite mind it, not at all.

Or maybe hiding the bruises and cuts wouldn't be necessary. It's not as if she's particularly keen on hiding this relationship, after all. ( Dave, however, would catch a fit. She'd be sure to cool him down later. )

"Rose," Rose has never heard the tone so deep in her life and she never thought she'd love the feeling of nails digging into her skin as much as she did right now. A chill runs down her spine, and her fingers press back against Kanaya's back, a shuddering gasp escaping her lips. It's worth a mention that she allows her fingers to dig deep into the glowing skin.

She's learning alright.


End file.
